


You make my dopamine levels go all silly. (one-shots)

by FrostyLiberTea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLiberTea/pseuds/FrostyLiberTea
Summary: A collection of Caitlin and Cisco one-shots (send prompts!) some are canon based and some not so much. Rating may change for each, but I’ll add a warning if needed.





	1. Lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> -a dabble that is kind of based on how I thought she would feel in 5x03-  
> Inspired by: lost without you by Freya Ridings  
> Warning: major character death

She stood straight, the wind tangling her hair as she sobbed silently. He’s gone. He CAN'T be gone she thought but she never realized she was screaming. Standing on the roof of the lab she let the sobs take over and before she knew it she was doubled over, sobbing with every muscle in her body.

 

Curse him. Cicada wasn’t allowed to take him from her. It wasn’t fair. She never got to tell him how she loved him. She never got a chance.

 

Part of her thought about losing Ronnie and another part of her was scared she’d lose her self and frost would take over. Maybe she should just let it happen. Maybe it would

heal the hurt that he’s not here to help.

 

Her mind raced and she looked up at the stars that’s filled the sky and for a moment the tears stop and her world slowed. She never told him. She’s never going to get her

chance to tell him she loved him more than a best friend. Back to reality the tears fell again but slower than before. Her throat burned as she tried to make it all stop even

though she knows she can’t. She couldn’t bring back Ronnie and she can’t bring him back.

 

I’m lost without him, she realized and the sobs came back full force.

 

“I love you Cisco.” She mumbles through the sobs that wrecked her body. 

 

She doesn't remember how long she stays up there on the roof but somehow she wakes up in her own bed later that night. That night she clutched the blankets close to her 

chest and allowed herself to cry until she passed out. he wouldn't want this. he would want her to go get up get her morning coffee from jitters then go to the lab. live her life.

But she can't and the crushing feeling she felt last night still hasn't gone away. she doubted it would ever leave.

 

She loved him. why did she never tell him? She can't help but think back to all the things she had just excused as friendship over the years, the way he hugged her, the fact

that he was always at her side, all of it. And allover again she's clutching the blankets for all she's worth and sobbing so hard she can barely breath. 

 

He would want her to be happy.


	2. I am home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Drabble set around the break from season 3 to 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a sad Drabble. I promise I’ll figure out a happy one eventuallyyyy

He promised her he’d stay forever, but here she is losing her mind in the middle of the night at star labs. She’d drank all the wine she had managed to find at her cold lonely apartment and she could feel the fire coursing through her veins.

She hadn’t been there for months and come to think about it, she was the one who didn’t stay. She’s the one who said fuck them all and ran away.it was to save them she had reasoned, hoping it would ease the tension in her mind. It’s safe to say it didn’t. She misses them all so much.

Laughing manically she lets her self lay on the cold floor of the lab she abandoned months ago, the life she abandoned. She needed him now more than ever but could he even look at her?

She had realized a little to late that she loved him more that a best friend. Truth be told he loved her too , he just never had the courage to tell her, to afraid he’d ruin the best friendship he had ever had. Her hair still blonde at the tips, she looked different, she was different and she was afraid deep down that maybe they would find her. Did she want to be back? She was afraid but somewhere within her, she ached for Cisco’s warm smile and his hugs that he never failed to offer.

She sobs between the alcohol induced laughing fits and before she realizes the time that’s past, she finds her self staring at the florescent lights above as they grow dimmer. The darkness she welcomes, hoping that maybe it’s all just been a bad dream and maybe just maybe she will wake up and she’ll be back at star labs, no Powers, and everything normal.

When he sees her his heart stops. Of course she would disagree. He’d be dead if it were true, rather he just feels a strong overpowering emotion. She looks different and he can’t place it, but it doesn’t stop him running to her side unafraid. He shakes her as hard as he can because bless him, he knows nothing medical. That was her job before she up and left.

“Caitlin.” He mutters, her name falling off the tongue like it had months ago, the negative feeling disappear all at once when she opens her warm brown eyes. He doesn’t wait a second before he pulls her into the tightest hug he’s ever offered. He feels her breathing heavy against his chest as he runs his fingers through the ends of her hair.

“Why did you...?” She starts not exactly sure what she planned on saying but she feels it was something along the lines of why’d you stay.

“Because Caitlin I love you.” He says without hesitation. Her arms lock onto him tighter than ever and she knows this was the best decision.

“I love you too.” She finds the strength to say as a few tears slip out of her eyes only this time they don’t burn with anger. She’s happy and it’s the first time in months she can say that with any honesty.

His eyes burn holes into her as he stares, afraid like her that it’s all a dream and when he wakes up she’ll be gone. Only it’s not and he’s holding the women he loves and never thought he’d see again.

“I’’m going to help you. I promise.” He mummers not noticing his own happy tears that are slowly cascading down his face. She just holds him as tight as she can not daring to let go. “Let’s get you home.” He says helping her up, his hands never leaving her side. She thinks for a moment about the physical location but more about him and replies weakly

“I am home.”


	3. More than friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but I wrote it and figured somebody would like it?

When she smiles he can see her shaking and he’s not quite sure why but truthfully it frightens him. She looks saddened but the smile it’s just so warm and inviting.

Maybe this is just what normal is for her with frost threatening to spill out at any moment.

Only he sees the way her lip quivers within the smile and he’s the first one there to catch her as she falls. Her smile disappears and he understands as she lets the first few tears fall into his shoulder. She did this with Ronnie too. She thought if she blocked out her feelings they would go away only this time somethings different and he can’t quite put his finger on what it is. “Cait it’s okay..” he mummers softly as he runs his fingers through the curls at the back of her head.

“I know...” she says in response and it’s that moment he’s not sure he truly does understand. Did he have it all wrong? What’s going on in that pretty little mind of hers?

“I don’t understand.” He says with honesty and as she looks up her smile is still there but her face is soaked with tears.

Pulling away gently she looks up at him with her fully brown eyes so he knows it’s her and reply’s “I’ve just realized it’s always been you.”

“What do you mean?” He asks with confusion etched in his brow as he looks at Caitlin, a mix of so many juxtaposed emotions.

“I love you.” She says and it all clicks for him. As she stares up at him and her eyes seem to sparkle. She’s happy and he sees it.

“I love you too.” He says and means it just like her.

More than friends.


End file.
